Masters Chronicle
Masters Chronicles is a special type of series which was introduced in the Revolution Saga as a side series. It has no relation with the main story and simply exists as a side story. World View Masters Chronicles sets place in a world that is not related to the original Duel Masters world or the newer Dragon Saga world (Or possibly a alternate reality after the events of Spectacle Nova). In the planet, there were 13 clans of "Heroes", each clan being a group of legendary creatures of the past. While newer forces such as Outrages exist, they would either have to abide with the rules of the heroes or remodeled in the heroes image. The 13 clans of Heroes are; *The Bolmeteus, whose Bolmeteus White Flare burnt all evil in its tracks; *The Romanov, masters of magic spells and the manipulation of the dead; *The Survivors, awoken from slumber by a careless water civilization researcher; *The Bolshack, the Original Heroes of Duel Masters; *The Sengoku Samurais, who defeated endless competitors in the Sengoku Tournaments; *The Heavy Death Metal, the strongest of Gods who destroy stagant worlds and recreated them; *The kings Supernova Apollonus Dragerion, Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom and Necrodragon Guljeneraid, who can destroy galaxies in an instant; *The Lord of Spirits, who denied the existence of all but Light; *The Ballom clan, who destroyed all but darkness; *The Bolbergs who were the masters of Cross Gears; *The Cyber Viruses who were the natural disasters of the planet; *The remanants of the Phoenixes who harnessed the power of the Universe to victory; *And finally, the Unidentified who unlocked forbidden power to destroy the world. Together, these heroes formed alliances with those who share the same users in the anime/manga and fought against those who do not. The Fiona Woods and Sapphire Wisdom does exist in the Masters Chronicles world, but the Fiona Woods was taken over by the Ballom forces in order to revive Tyrant Black Monarch, while Sapphire Wisdom was harnessed by the Lord of Spirits forces to create powerful LW Lord of Spirits. Sets * * * These were the first masters chronicle projects and were revivals of Bolmeteus, Romanov and Surviors and designs to revive them in the Revolution Saga environment. However, only the Romanov concept was meta for a while. Each deck also came with a unique deck case as well and the decks comes with high demand reprints such as and Crossfire, Millionare. * These were a series of strategy packs that were created to reintroduce old strategies and also contained new secret versions of the original Bolshack, Ballom and Alcadeias cards. Unfortunately, the contents are pretty mediocre and thus were only fun deck material. The good side, is that all boxes will contain all cards, so packaging rates are not an issue. * * These were the Masters chronicle decks of 2016 and were based on Lord of Spirits and Lord of Demons, and were expected to be respectively LW and DN. DMD-32 is LW while DMD-33 is DN. While the original cards themselves, especially Alpharion, Lord of Spirits and Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons are highly powerful and might make it to the meta, the reprint cards are sloppily organized for the purpose of nostalgia, with totally outdated cards such as Syrius, Firmament Elemental, Syforce, Aurora Elemental and the original Ballom being reprinted, as well as key parts such as and Milzam, Spirit of Miracles missing while it is not hard to reprint them at all. To top it all off it costs a staggering 3000 yen, mainly because of the leather deck case. Duema Arekara Theatre These were advertisements of Masters Chronicles, but their content is SUPER FUCKED-UP. In a good way. Basically, the content is sick and it is about after the legendary adventure of the characters in the anime, they eventually had to retire and would live the blandest lifes ever. Shobu would work as a contruction worker and his salary would be only 4500 yen per day. You read that right. The fucking hell. Zakira would be a business man who is a gag character who had nothing to do with the original character. It's also the only time where his full name "Zakira Joule" would be used. Benny Haha would be a shopkeeper who worked alongside an anthromorphic . And apparently his trump card in VSRF, Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity, was also the final boss of Revolution Saga which the masters chronicle side story first was, but it rarely matters. There were also an anthromorphic Bolmeteus Steel Dragon which would be Shobu's date, and a Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic eye who would be a gag character along with Zakira. In the second slew of advertisments, there will be Hakuoh, who would be a gag character who is a fat bloke, And Kokujo who was still like before and worked in a funeral and likes "Little Devil Girls". Along with them were their girlfriends, in which Shobu had Bolshack Dragon (You read that right, that IS a Bolshack Dragon.) Hakuoh had Alcadeias which did not spoke in human language, and Kokujo had Ballom, which basically sums up as the officals knew that "Ballom is Kokujo's Marriage". If you want to know how sick it is, just see it for yourself below. |-|#1= |-|#2= |-|#3= |-|#4= |-|#5= |-|#6= Category:Set Blocks